The Girl Of My Dreams
by No-ThisIsAlex
Summary: Who is she? Who is the girl that he dreams of every night? Even though he doesn't know her name of even if she really exists he is still in love with her. Hitsukarin
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters from bleach. I only own the ones I make up for the story.

**Author's Note:**

I couldn't remember how the captains refer to Yamamoto so I just had Toshiro call him head captain Yamamoto if that wrong I apologize .** This is only the beginning. I will post the rest when I'm done proof reading. My finger where just itching to post something that's why I decided to post the first chapter now**

**Month Long Assignment**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

I watched as she ran through the large field of long green grass; her black hair whipped through the air as she ran. She turned to me and smiled while she reached for me with an outstretched hand. I quickened me step and tried to keep up with her but it seemed like no matter how hard I tired I couldn't reach her. It was like the more I ran the farther away she got. At the distance she was now I could barely make out her face.

"Come on Toshiro." She said to me. Her voice echoed through the air as it reached my ears. I tried to smile and walk over to her but I could no longer move. Her smiled turned into a frown as her eyes focused on something behind me. I turned to see the source of her frown; it was a senkaimon. It opened and standing behind it was Head Captain Yamamoto.

"Toshiro, you must leave now." he said calmly.

"What? Why?" I asked I didn't want to leave yet; I wasn't ready to go. I still had to see who the girl was; the girl in my dreams. She was close but far enough away that the only notable feature I could make out was her smile, that beautiful smile. I need to know who she was before I left.

"Come Toshiro," Yamamoto said again, this time more sternly that the first time.

I looked away from him and back over to the girl. She stood unmoving, her arm still outstretched towards me. I took a step in her direction and reached out for her hand.

"Defiance will not be tolerated." Yamamoto said as she banged his cane against the ground. Suddenly four ribbons of fire shot out and came towards me. I was surprised when the fire that touched my skin wasn't hot. Each of the fir ribbons wrapped around one of my limbs and proceeded to drag me into the senkaimon.

"Toshiro!" she screamed in a horrified voice. She didn't move to take a step towards me as if she was frozen in fear. She just stood there with her hand reaching towards me; I could hear her sobs as she fell to her knees and cried out for me once again.

"Don't leave me Toshiro please." She begged.

"No Please." I said as I finally found the strength to tug against my restrains. All my struggling had no effect. It seemed like the more I pulled at them the faster the dragged me away. I clung to the door of the senkaimon trying to get just one more glimpse of her. If I could see her face I would be fine; I would leave without a word. I want to know who she is. I had to find out who the girl in my dreams was.

I just couldn't get away from the holds. My hands slipped from the door and it slammed in front of me. Then she was gone.

"No!" I screamed as I was consumed by a bright light.

I opened my eyes to the place I called my room. I sat up in my bed and whipped the cold sweat from my forehead.

"Why do I keep having this dream?" I asked myself before I laid back down on the bed. It was well into the morning now and I needed to get up and get to the office.

I shook my head at the thought; there was really no reason for me to rush. There wasn't any work for me to do there. I've finished all my work for the next two months.

I let my mind drift back to the dream I had just woken up from. It was the same every time I woke up; I couldn't remember anything truly significant of the girl in my dream except for her smile. That was the only thing I could ever remember.

I looked up at the doorway to see a familiar black butterfly made its way into my room. I held my hand up and received the message.

"Another meeting," I sighed. "That's the third time this week." I got up and got dressed quickly. I didn't want to be the cause of the meeting starting late.

It was to no one's surprise that it was actually Shinji that ended up holding the meeting up. When he finally did get there and got into place Yamamoto stood from his seat and began talking.

"I have called you here today for a very important meeting." He said slowly. "We have reason to believe that Karakura Town is once again under attack."

"By who?" Kenpachi asked.

"We know not who we just know that there have been small disturbances in the atmosphere around Karakura Town." Mayuri Kurotsuchi said. "We don't know where the interference is coming from or why it's happening but it has been occurring too frequently to be an accident." He added.

"That is why I have made the decision to assign one of you watch over Karakura Town for the next month." Yamamoto said.

"Well I can tell you right now that I have no interest in going." Kenpachi said.

"I had no intention of sending you and your vice-captain to begin with Captain Zaraki." Yamamoto said calmly. "It seems the only one of you here that possess the proper discipline, isn't easily distracted, and it's caught up with all paper work for the time being is Captain Hitsugaya." He said. "That is why I am personally assigning him to watch over Karakura Town, that is if he accepts." He said as he looks over at me questioningly.

"Hai," I replied. "I accept."

"In that case meeting dismissed." He said without any further word on the subject. As I turn to leave he stopped me. "I need you prepped and ready to go by noon." He said.

"Hai," I replied before walking out of the meeting hall. I quickly returned to the barracks to inform Matsumoto of our latest mission. She was ecstatic to be returning to the world of the living once again. It seems that she likes goofing off there even more that she does here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

Once again I do not own and of the official characters from bleach, only the ones I make up for the story

**Author's note:**

The italics represent the character's thoughts, conscience, or inner voice; whatever you want to call it. Please leave reviews I want to know what you all think. **more chapters coming soon** Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**University**

**Karin Kurosaki**

I could barely feel my feet and I was struggling for air as I finished my last lap around the field. I looked back at the other girls slowly running over to where I was standing. When they reached me they huffed then retreated to the bench for water and a place to sit. I waited until the last girl had run past me before I turned and went to the bench myself. I moved my bag to the ground and sat down where it had previously been.

I unzipped the bag at my feet and pulled out my water bottle. I took in a deep breath before unscrewing the top and taking a drink from it.

"Good job today everyone," I said to the rest of the girls as they packed their things into their bags and readied for me to dismiss them from practice.

"Hey, who's that?" Ami asked as she turned to the bleachers. She was so easily distracted by every little thing. "I've never seen him here before." Of course it would be a guy catching her attention, she certifiably boy crazy.

"What's up with his hair? I've never seen anyone with a color like that before." Hoshi said. By now everyone was turned and staring into the bleachers trying to see who they were talking about.

"There's no way that's natural, I mean really white hair." Ino said in her usual bitter tone of voice. That girl has a problem with any and everything. _Wait. Did she say white hair?_ My mind flickered finally acknowledging her comment.

I almost chocked on my water as I turned and looked into the stands. I couldn't see him from where I was sitting on the bench because everyone was standing in front of me. I stood from the bench and walked around to the other side of the girls for a better view.

It was him, in all his cold icy glory. He was turned with his back facing the field, leaning against the rail with one foot propped against it for balance. One hand was shoved into his pockets the other was busy mashing buttons on his cell phone. I couldn't see his face; all I could see was his hair but I knew it was him. The way he wore the collar up on that old faded soccer shirt was a clear sign to me that it was in fact Toshiro Hitsugaya standing there.

"Alright girls," I said turning to the rest of the team. "Same time on Thursday," I said before going back to the bench and quickly grabbing my things. Once I was sure that I had everything I made a beeline for the stadium stairs

"Gosh Karin if you wanted him to yourself all you had to do was say so." Called Ino's voice as I passed all of them to get to the stairs; the rest of the girls laughed. She was going to pay for that comment on Thursday; if she though she ran her ass off today she was sadly mistaken.

"So when did you get here?" I asked as I walked up the stairs that were directly behind him. He didn't react; he didn't even so much as turn around to face me. He was still playing around with his cell phone.

"About an hour ago," he replied. "You know you should really tone it down on the amount of energy you use out of the field. Your reiatsu was so high it made it entirely too east to find you." He said not looking up from his phone.

"So you were looking for me?" I asked. I was mentally kicking myself in the face for asking the question as soon as it came out of my mouth. I bit down on my bottom lip to prevent myself from saying something even more stupid.

"Not you specifically, I was looking for your brother so that I could give him some information. I mistook your reiatsu for his and ended up finding you instead." I struggled to hide the frown that had settled itself upon my lips. _Of course he wasn't looking for you stupid_, I said to myself.

"Well I haven't seen Ichigo since we moved out, but last I heard of him he was helping some girl named Nel. Something about finding her lost brothers or something like that." I said.

"Great." He mumbled sarcastically.

"Well we have to get out of here. They're about to lock the stadium for the night." I said before I turned and exited the stadium. He followed quietly behind me.

"Is this your school?" he asked.

"Yeah I just started university last fall." I said to him, and with that he was back to being silent.

"Where are you leading me?" he asked probably just noticing that were where getting farther and farther away from the school.

"To my apartment," I replied. "Me and Yuzu chose to live together instead of staying in the dorms on campus."

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Because they refused to let us room together since our studies were different, and I didn't want to be roomed with a bunch of girls I didn't know." I answered

"Mmm," He said as we continued to walk. Our apartment wasn't far from the stadium, only a couple blocks away. We walked up the steps to the second floor and went directly to the front door of my apartment. I could smell the sweet aroma of food as it seeped through the door while I fumbled with the key trying to open the door. That's another reason I love living with my sister, her food is amazing. I opened the door and stepped inside taking a deep breath inhaling the beautiful smell coming from the kitchen.

"Hey Karin!" Yuzu yelled from the kitchen. "Oh hi Toshiro," She said as she walked into the section of the main living spaced that we sectioned off as the living room.

"Nice to see you again Yuzu," Toshiro said formally.

"Are you staying here while you're in town Toshiro?" she asked

"I don't see how I can turn down such a generous offer." He said again in a very formal tone. Sheesh he needs to loosen up.

"Alright I'll set up a place at the table for you then." Yuzu said as she retreated back into the small kitchenette to get another place.

I walked around the sofa and picked up the remote from the coffee table. I started flipping through the channels as I took my usual seat on the couch. I looked over the back of the couch; Toshiro was still standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"You can sit down you know, the couch doesn't bite." I said. He looked in my direction before walking around and sitting down on the cushion next to me.

"So how long are you staying?" Yuzu asked as she immerged from the kitchen with another place and a dish filled with food.

"A month," He replied calmly.

_Wow, a whole month? _No one from the soul society had stayed that long before.

"Dinner's ready." Yuzu announced. It seemed like I couldn't get off the couch fast enough. I was starving and I hadn't noticed it until I saw Yuzu walk out of the kitchen with that big platter of food. We all sat down and that table and ate. After we were done we sat there talking. Well Yuzu and I talked Toshiro only nodded and answered the questions we asked him.

"Well there isn't a guest room here so you'll have to sleep on the couch. Is that cool?" I asked leaning back in chair slowly slipping into a food induced coma. He only nodded. "The bathroom is over there." I said pointing in the direction of two doors. "It's the one on the left; the door on the right is my room. Yuzu's room is over there." I said pointing directly across the apartment from where my room was." He nodded again telling me he understood.

After dinner I got him some blankets and a pillow from the closet in my room along with some towels for the bathroom. He thanked me and I went back into my room. After I took a shower and changed into my pajamas I jumped into my bed and quickly fell asleep.

**Toshiro**

I laid on the couch looking up at the ceiling. The house was quiet and dark. The girls had already fallen asleep. I almost dreaded this time of day, but only because it meant I would have to go to sleep. I knew that if I went to sleep I was gonna have the same dream I had every other night.

Just the thought of going to sleep sent my mind spinning with questions. _Who was she? Why am I always dreaming about her? Am I ever gonna be able to see her face or find out who she is?_ I sighed and closed my eyes trying to calm my mind before falling asleep. It took some time and a little concentration but eventually I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

Once again I do not own and of the official characters from bleach, only the ones I make up for the story

**Author's note:**

The italics represent the character's thoughts, conscience, or inner voice; whatever you want to call it. Please leave reviews I want to know what you all think. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

"Toshiro," Whispered a hauntingly familiar voice. It was her; she was back again, but something as different. We weren't in the field anymore. It was dark as the warm wind of the night swirled around us blowing her air around her face and shoulders. We were walking through a park this time hand in hand we walked through the park silently not saying anything.

Even though this time we were so close I still couldn't see her face. There was a thick black certain of hair separating the two of us as we walked.

"I'm really happy you're here." She said. That's all she had a chance to say before she was cut off by a loud howl.

"No," she said before letting go of my hand and breaking out into a sprint. She was running in the wrong direction. She wasn't running away from the hollow she was running right towards it.

"Wait stop!" I yelled. Those were the only words I could muster before she vanished into the distance. I ran after her. I had to find her before she gets hurt.

"Where are you? Where are you?" I whispered harshly to myself as my eyes scanned my surrounding.

"Help!" she screamed. My eyes widened with fear as I ran in the direction of her voice. Even though I wasn't in my gigai it seem like I wasn't moving fast enough.

"Toshiro help me!" she screamed.

"Hold on I'm coming!" I replied not really knowing where she was.

"Lose something?" asked an entirely new voice. I turn 180 degrees and standing right behind me was what had to be one of the ugliest creatures I had ever seemed.

It was crouched down to the ground on four legs that only supported the front half of his body. The bottom half lay on the ground in a giant slimy heap. A huge smile spread across his lips showing two rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Who are you?" I hissed. I was out of breath and tired from all the running.

"Toshiro." called a faint voice.

"Oh I was hoping she would have been dead. It's such a bother to eat a person alive all they do is squirm." It was glancing back.

I strained my eyes and looked around him. There lying directly on the ground and a mixture of dirt and blood was the girl. My girl. He hurt her.

"I'm going to kill you!" I screamed.

"I don't too hasty now you wouldn't want you little friend here to get hurt." He reached back with one of his arms. It extended and snaked along the ground reaching her leg and trailing up her body before it finally wrapped around her throat and proceeded to choke all of the air out of her. I winced; it's like I could feel everything that she was feeling.

"You're dead." I said to him.

"Oh is that so?" he asked smugly

"Ban-!" I reached over my shoulder to retrieve Hyorinmaru from the sheath on my back but he was gone. He wasn't there I looked down at my chest, my whole sash was gone. That's impossible how could I not have my zanpakuto?

"Well it looks like we'll it's about time for us to go. I don't feel like fighting over food tonight." Said the monster, he turned still with one of his arms wrapped firmly around her neck.

"Toshiro please do something." She choked out.

I ran at them I didn't know what I was supposed to do if I reached them I just ran I didn't care what happened to me I just wanted her to be safe.

"Stupid boy," Said the monster before completely vanishing into the darkness and I was standing there alone.

"Wh-what just happened?" I stared off into the distance in disbelief. _This can't be happening._ "What's going on!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I jerked upright into a seated position on the couch. I looked around the room. I was in Karin and Yuzu's living room.

"Whoa Toshiro you okay?" Karin asked. I turned and she was standing near the foot of the couch looking down at me.

"I…I just… it was nothing." I said regaining myself and reverting back to my usual stature.

"It didn't look like nothing." She challenged. "It looked like you were having a really bad dream."

"What time is it?" I asked quickly changing the subject before I was forced into giving her any information she didn't need.

"Its 11:30, you need to get up now." she said.

"Why?" I asked "my work doesn't start until tonight." I said.

"If you going to be in the real world for a month then you're going to need cloths, pajamas, and underwear; not to mention a number of other things." She said.

"Right," I replied.

"And to get those things we need to go to the store, so get up and get dressed we have a lot that need to be done today." She said before turning and heading towards her room.

When she turned I nearly fell off the couch. '_A thick curtain of black hair.' _My mind flashed to a picture of the dream I had last night and all the others I had before.

"Yeah right, Toshiro get your head out of the clouds." I said aloud to myself before throwing the covers off of my and heading to the bathroom to get ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own bleach

**Author's note:**

the character speaking in the black italics is a new character, she won't be fully introduced until later so I won't tell you who she is but I wanted to let you all know so you wouldn't be confused by what was going on.

**Chapter 4**

**Karin**

The week went by so fast that I didn't even notice, before I knew it Thursday had come around and it was time to go to practice again.

"Come on girls, this is the last lap push it!" I said to them from the finished line. I was always the first one finished. Even before I was made captain I would finished my laps about 5 minutes ahead over everyone else.

"How do you do it Karin, you like an Olympic Runner or something." Ino said, her comment sounded more like an insult than a compliment but I don't care. In the time knowing her I've learned that most of the things that she says are good natured her tone of voice just makes everything that comes out of her mouth sound negative. After everyone had run past me I headed towards the bench to grab my things and dismiss practice.

"Hey Karin!" yelled someone from behind me. I turned to see Takako jogging over to me. His long chestnut brown hair fell into his face as he ran and he almost tripped. He brushed the hair from his face with his hand and continued to head over to me.

"Hey Takako," I replied. "What's up?'

"I'm…well." He started. He looked really nervous, like he wanted to give me some bad news but he didn't want to be the one to get yelled at for it. "Um, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out on Saturday…with me…we could go see a movie or something…that is if you want to." He said. His face turned red with embarrassment as he stopped and waited for me to answer.

"Uh." I said, I really wasn't sure what I want to say.

**"**_**What are you waiting for tell him yes."**_ There she goes again. I hate it when she shows up.

_Shut up, I know what I'm doing. He doesn't want to go out with me anyway."_

_**"What do you mean? If he didn't want to he would have asked you."**_

_"I said shut up. Anyway why would he ask me out there were plenty of girls out there prettier than me."_

_**"Stop looking down on yourself like that, you're plenty pretty"**_

_"No I'm not."_

_**"You're only saying that because you're trying to hold out. You need to come to terms with reality and start living your life."**_

_"What do you mean holding out; I'm not waiting for anyone."_

_**"Yes you are, the only reason you haven't answered him yet is because you think that there's still a chance of you and Toshiro being together."**_

_"THAT ISNT WHY!" _I screamed inside my head

_**"Then explain the dream you had last night." **__She said smugly._

Got dammit I said realizing that she might be right. I hate arguing with her, I can never win because she already knows everything about me. How can I argue with someone with the two of us share the same mind. My mind flashed again to the dream I had. I quickly shook the very inappropriate thought from my head and looked back at Takako.

"You know it's fine if you don't want to." He started sounding a little disappointed at how I had responded to his question.

"No," I said giving in to her wishes. "I would love to go. _I just hope I won't regret this. __**Don't worry you won't. **_Jeeze she's suck a pain.

When I got home I was surprised to see Matsumoto sitting in our living room. I could tell that she was surprised to see me too because she rushed over and nearly suffocated me trying to hug me. When I was finally able to wiggle away from her tight grasp she looked at me.

"Hey Karin, I was planning on going shopping on Saturday and wanted to know if you and Yuzu wanted to come along." She said.

"Uh...I would but I have a date on Saturday." I replied. Just the mention of the word date sent the two into a frenzy. I sat on the arm of the sofa as the bombed me with questions. I couldn't help but take a glance over at Toshiro who hadn't even acknowledged the fact that I had walked into the room. Maybe she was right and there was no hope for us.

**Toshiro**

Takko. Just the sound of his name made me wary of him. I don't know who he was but I could tell by the way Karin described him that I wasn't going to like him at all. I listened to them silently as I sat in my spot in the corner. I didn't want Karin to think that I was the least bit interested if I did she would easily be able to tell how much the thought of her on a date with this guy made my blood boil. _What are you saying Toshiro? Get ahold of yourself, your acting like you like the girl._

I stood from my seated position on the floor and took the spirit candy from my pocket. I had to get out of here before I say something that I regret.

"Hey Taicho, where you going?" Matsumoto asked as she watched me separate from my gigai.

"I'll take the patrol tonight." I said to her. Maybe the fresh air will do me good. "You can stay and talk and can't you please watch him." I said as I pointed back to my gigai who had his hand inside Yuzu's goldfish bowl trying to catch one of the three little fish that was inside.

"What wrong with it?" she asked.

"It was the only one Kisuke had that wasn't expired. I don't think that it was very popular either. His name is manny." I said as I slid the widow opened the exited the apartment.

"BYE CAP-I-TAIN TO-SHI-RO." I heard many scream after me out the window.

"Don't lean out the window like that you can fall." I heard Matsumoto say before I was out of earshot.

The night was quiet. Everything was so quiet. There hasn't even been a single hollow since I got here on Monday. I'm starting to wonder why we're even here.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise." Said a voice I didn't recognize. I stopped in my tracks and stared straight forward at the dark figure standing in front of my.

"Who are you?" I asked sternly.

"That doesn't really matter." He said as he placed both hands into his pockets. "You won't be alive much longer anyway." His mouth twisted into a twisted smile. The look in his eyes was danger I could tell that this man had long lost his mind. "I'm feeling a little kind today so instead of killing you right away I'll give you a minute to come to terms and beg your god for forgiveness." he added crossing his arms over his chest

"Tell me who you are now!" I said as I reached around my back to grab Hyorinmaru from its sheath.

"You have a smart mouth." He replied. "I don't like it. The weak shouldn't have such a confident speech." He took one hand from his pocket and pointed a finger at me. "Let's see if we can change that." He said before flicking his wrist in the direction four times. His movements were so fast and so faint I almost didn't see them.

"Dai-" I started only to be cut off by his laugh.

"I wouldn't move if I was you, you could open up your wounds." He said as he placed his hand back into the pocket of his dark red Shinhakusho, only to remove it a second later to brush hair from his face with his hand.

I was still as I felt something wet slide down my arm and land on my Haori. It was blood. I had been hit but didn't feel a thing.

"I told you I would give you a minute to ask forgiveness before you died." He said. "Your time is up." He leaned forward taking in a deep breath as he did so. When he had reached a position he found comfortable he blew the air in my direction. The wind that came from his mouth was among the strongest I had ever felt. _Just what is he?_

I screamed in agony as the wind whipped past me ripping open the wound he had made with his previous attack. Everything; my hands, my cloths, even my feet were covered in blood. I had only been bleeding for a second before my vision had started to blur. I locked eyes with him trying with all the power in my body to stay awake. I felt light headed. I was slowly slipping into the darkness. The pain is too much, I can't take it anymore.

"Damn you." Was all I could mutter before I was completely consumed by the darkness…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own bleach

**Author's note:**

Please leave review I really want to know what you think, even if it isn't positive I still want to know what you all think.

**Chapter 5**

**Matsumoto**

I was in the middle of wrestling the Taicho's gigai away from Yuzu's fishbowl for the third time when I felt it. It was a feeling that I swore I never want to feel again. The last time I got this sensation was during the winter war. It felt like someone had placed a million weights on my heart and all the warmth was draining from my skin.

"T-taicho!" I screamed as I lost touch with reality. Without thinking I separated from my gigai and headed out the window. "I'll be back I said to the girls before leaving.

His reiatsu was weak but I could still feel it. My heart dropped as it continued to fall slowly. Where are you captain? When I finally did find him he was lying on the ground surrounded by a puddle of blood.

"Taicho." I said as I knelt down beside him. The legs of my Hakama became soaked as they came into contact with his blood. I could wait I had to hurry. I cradled him in my arms like a small child as I headed in the direction of Urahara's shop. I wasn't focused on anything else; I put all my energy into making it to the shop as fast as I possibly could. I had to reach Urahara's before he…

"Urahara!" I screamed with the last of my energy once I reached the shop.

He slid the door open swiftly and looked out into the darkness. "Matsumoto." He said in a sleepy voice. "Where's the fi-" he stopped at the sight of me covered in blood holding the limp almost lifeless body of my captain in my arms.

"please." I said as I stepped into the small convenience shop. "Heal him please, he's dying." I was barely able to talk because I was crying so hard.

"Bring him to the back." Kisuke replied no longer sounding as if he had just woken up.

I laid him down in the first empty spot I could find with enough room to lay his body all the way down. His breathing was short and forced, he was struggling. I cringed and broke down as the memories came flowing back._Gin. First my closet childhood friend, now my captain._

Tessai walked through the door and without a word went straight to healing the captain.

"Jinta get Orihime-chan on the phone immediately." I heard Kisuke say down the hall. "We're going to need all the exhaling power we can get." I heard him mumble. I don't think I was supposed to hear that.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged my legs. I sat quietly and watched as they took turns healing him. Tessai would heal as much as he could until he was completely exhausted then Orihime would take over until she could go anymore. They took turns like this for about three hours.

"You should shower and change your shihakusho." Kisuke said as he walked over and took a seat next to me.

"I don't have another one." I said. He didn't look at me as he handed me one neatly folded. It looked almost brand new.

"I knew I kept these old things for a reason. I wasn't as small as you are so it might be a little big" I took the cloths from his hands and took them to the bathroom so I could clean myself up. After I was done I went back to my same spot. He was still sitting there watching them heal the captain.

"Don't worry." He said without looking at me. "He'll pull through I promise. In the meantime I'll get this information off to the soul society." He said before standing.

"What information?" I asked.

"The fighting style used to bring down your captain hasn't been used in the soul society since before I was born." He said. "In fact I've never been able to see it up close; I've only read about it. The family that had the power that was used on your captain died out more than two hundred year before I came around."

"what? How?" I asked. How did he even have that kind of information? I didn't even know that the soul society was that old.

"I don't know how but I can tell you if they're the ones trying to gain access to this world then we're all in serious trouble." He said before he exited the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own bleach

**Author's note:**

This chapter is really short but I'm working on more and it should be posted by the end of the week.

**Chapter 6**

**Toshiro**

_It's so warm here, so comfortable. Where is the place?_ I felt like my eyes were open but I couldn't see anything I turned in circles trying to find I way out of the darkness_. I don't wanna be here. How do I get out of here?_

"Toshiro," I shivered as her voice call out to me. Even though I couldn't see her I could feel her. Her familiarly warm aura wrapped around me letting me know that she was here for real.

"It's you." I said still not able to see.

"Yes." She replied happily. "I'm glad you remembered me."

"How could I forget you?" I asked. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, you're dying." She replied in the same tone as before.

"W-what? How?" I asked.

"You don't sound happy." She said almost sounding disappointed.

"Why would I be happy to die?" I asked. "I don't want to die."

"But if you do die there you'd be able to stay here with me."

"and where exactly is here?' I asked.

All at once the darkness was lifted and my eyes were greeted by a bright light. I placed my hand in front of my face and squinted against the light as I looked around. It was the field, the one that I had dreamed about so many times before.

"You can stay here with me forever in your happy place." She said as she walked up beside me and grabbed my hand. I looked over to her. I could see her face. There wasn't any shadow covering it; it wasn't hidden behind her hair. I could see it. Her long black hair was pulled back into a pony tail that stopped at her feet; her skin was paler than I remember almost lifeless. She looked up at the sky and smiled a familiar smile before looking over at me. I was so relieved to have finally seen her face but unsettled at the sight of it. Her eyes were like fire, they contrasted heavily against the other familiar features of her face. They almost didn't belong, like they were unnaturally colored by something.

"K-Karin." I said finally as I started into the unfamiliar eyes that were surrounded by the soft familiar features that I had been accustomed to seeing.

"What Toshiro?" she asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Your eyes, your skin; what happened to you?" I asked. "Why do you look this way?"

"Because she belongs to us now." said another voice, it was the man from before, the one who attacked me. He came over to us and took Karin other hand. She let out a small yelp as she was yanked away from me. I watched in pure disgust as he wrapped his arms around her and smiled that same crooked smile. "She's ours now and there's nothing you can do about it."

"No!" I screamed sitting up.

"Taicho don't move so suddenly." I heard Matsumoto say. I learn only a second too late why she was telling me this. Pain ripped its was up my back around my body and enclosed my entire abdomen. I closed my eyes tightly as I struggled to regain my breath. What happened? I looked down at myself. My body was almost completely covered in bandages.

"What happened?' I asked as I looked around the room at the familiar faces. Matsumoto, Momo, Lieutenant Kotetsu, Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa stood all looking down at me seated on the floor.

"You were attacked." She said. "Taicho you almost died. I should have gone with you I could have helped. If I wouldn't have felt you reiatsu drop you would have died out there all alone." She sobbed.

"You found me?" I asked.

"She did." Kisuke said. "She gave us quiet a scare arriving in the middle of the night screaming and crying the way she was. If she would have arrived a minute later you probably wouldn't have made it." He said.

I pushed the covers from my body and stood to my feet. Everyone in the room watched me cautiously waiting for me to stumble. I wasn't as steady on my feet as I had hoped to be. Standing up made me dizzy and walking proved to be somewhat of a challenge as I made my way over to where she was sitting on the floor

"Taicho what are you doing. You have to rest your still not better yet" Matsumoto asked, her voice was still shaky from crying. I knelt down in front of her and looked her right in the eyes. _Here does nothing._ Today I'm about to do something I rarely ever do. I reached out and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me.

"Thank you for saving me Matsumoto." I said to her. She was tense; I could tell she was surprise. I had never hugged her before. All the times that she has tried to hug me I pushed myself away and told her to stop. Matsumoto relaxed in my arm and wrapped hers around me lightly as she was trying not to touch me.

"You're welcome Toshiro." She said. I didn't reply. She had never had enough courage to call me by my first name. Although she did it in private to poke fun she never did it in public I knew she wasn't talking to me as if she was my lieutenant. She was talking to me as if I was a friend who had known her whole life. I scared her half to death and I know that. The least I could do is not yell at her for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own bleach or any of it characters.

**Chapter 7**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

Taicho are you sure you want to leave now, shouldn't you let them heal you completely before you up and leave?" Matsumoto asked as I stood from the small pad on the floor in Kisuke's shop that I had been confined to for more than two hours as I waited for them to heal the rest of my wounds.

Apparently it took most of their energy last night just to stop the bleeding. My body was still covered in cuts and scratches. It was anything too serious that I couldn't let heal naturally. I let Tessai redo all my bandaging before I put on the new shinhakusho that Kisuke had given me. I had to wait until I got to the soul society to get my haori fixed and the blood stains removed from the white cloth.

"No." I said to her. "I feel fine." I grabbed Hyorinmaru from the corner of the room. My muscles ached in protest of my swift movements. I bit down on my bottom lip to hold in the yelp of pain that was sure to come out if I hadn't.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and rest?" she asked possibly sensing my discomfort. "Ikkaku and Yumichika have already offered to take tonight's patrol if you aren't feeling well enough to go." She said. _No way I'm letting those two idiots take my responsibilities, this is my mission and I will complete it to the full extent of my abilities like I would any other assignment. Hurt or not I'm not just going to lay here and let someone else be responsible for me._

"Yes." I said finally. "I'm going to be fine Matsumoto." I said finally able to muster enough strength to stand up straight through the pain. I forced a small grin in her direction. She smiled back.

I should be smiling, there's something wrong and I know it. I have a bad feeling in my gut that's been there since I had waken only a few hours ago I don't think my attack was an accident; I think that it was a warning. Maybe it was just the dream that I had, something about it really messed with my head and It was making it hard for me to concentrate on anything else around me. I had been so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed that we had already arrived at Karin and Yuzu's apartment.

"Yuzu? Karin?" Matsumoto said as she knocked on the door. Yuzu opened the door and let us in quickly. I went to look for my gigai but it wasn't where I had left it.

"Um Yuzu, what happened to my body?" I asked as I turned to face her. She was frowning.

"It kept trying to eat my fish so we locked it in the laundry room." she said. I walked over to the laundry room door and went to open it.

"Come on guys please." I heard Manny beg from the other side of the door. "I don't wanna play this game anymore, it's dark in here." He whined. I opened the door and he fell out of the room and onto the floor with a loud thud, I'm guessing that he had his body pressed up against the door when I opened it.

When I was finally able to fight my way back into my gigai after many refused to give it back I went into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"Is everything okay Taicho?" Matsumoto asked. "That sounded like an all-out brawl in there."

"It was nothing." I said slightly annoyed at the face that she would just sit there and listen to her wounded captain struggle against a full capable modsoul. She could have at least come to check on me.

"What's all the noise?" Karin asked stepping out of her room. She was still in her pajamas and her hair was in a heap on top of her head. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. _Is she just waking up? It's already well past 12:30, why is she just waking now?  
_"Finally you're awake," Yuzu said as she stood and walked over to her sister. "You've slept almost all day."

"Is there any food?" Karin asked fully ignoring her sister's comment.

"Yeah it's in the fridge." Yuzu said before she went back to her previous place next to Matsumoto on the couch.

I said nothing I just sat in the corner and watched as I normally would. I stayed quietly in the corner surveying the whole room. Nothing looked out of order; the girls were talking amongst themselves as they always did. The conversation was normal, their behavior was normal, everything was normal. Maybe I was worrying for no reason. I took a deep breath and looked over at the clock. It was almost time to start the patrol for tonight.

"Are you sure you ready to go back out there Taicho, you wouldn't want to overdo it." Matsumoto's voice was filled with concern as followed me into the kitchen. I said nothing as I pushed many into the laundry room and locked the door behind him.

"Come on!" he yelled. "I promise I won't try to eat the fish this time, just don't leave me in here!"

I looked down at my chest. The bandages and slightly stained with blood. Maybe I should have stayed a little while longer to let Tessai close all of the cuts before I left. All the cuts that were barley mended together had opened again and started to bleed slightly due to my constant moving throughout the day. I'm fine, these are just scratches. This is nothing, I can handle this.

"Come Matsumoto." I said before exiting the apartment through the window like I had done the night before. Instead of splitting up like we usually did Matsumoto insisted on following me everywhere I went. Everything was as it should have been; nothing was out of order here. It was just like last night. I could feel a tingle of déjà vu run though my gut and surround my heart with fear.

"Back so soon eh?" came a voice I both feared and hated. It was him; the man in the dark red shihakusho. He looked down at us with amusement ad he floated above us in the sky.

"Who are you?" Matsumoto asked

"That the one who attacked me." I said answering her question.

"What should we do captain." She asked her voice was a mix of anticipation and fear.

"You should be praying." Replied the man in red. "You're the woman who saved this guy last night huh?" he asked as he eyed Matsumoto, the way he looked at her made my blood run hot. "you got a nice rack lady how's about you come back with me and become one of my wives?"

"I would never." She replied through clenched teeth.

"Suit yourself." He replied with a smug grin. He pushed his hands into his pockets and smiled again.

"are you the one that's been causing disturbances around the atmosphere in this town?" I asked.

"Yeah that was me and my sisters." He replied.

"Sisters? So there are more of you?" I asked. I had to get as much information from him as I possibly could before he pulled another stunt like he did last night.

"Look your luck I was sent here with a purpose, if you had caught me on any other night I would have sliced the both of you to pieces." He said. He began shifting his weight from the ball of his feet to his heels and making a face as if he had become bored of us.

"And what is that purpose?" I pressed.

"To send a warning," He replied. "If you and your friends get in the way of my father's plans I will not hesitate to cut you down without a second thought. You two should just go back to the soul society with the rest of your friends and wait."

"Wait for what?" Matsumoto asked

"The end of the soul society as you know it." That evil blood thirsty look was starting to come back into his eyes.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It's a new world order lady, the age of the shinigami will soon be summing to an end and a new authority will rise to power." He said before turning his back to us.

"What new authority?" I asked.

He looked back over his shoulder with a wicked smile. His body contorted crudely as his leaned backwards craning his neck so that his head was painted in our direction.

"That's a secret." He placed a finger over his lips as if to hush himself before he righted himself and disappeared into the darkness just as he had done the night before.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own bleach**

**Author's note:**

Sorry I haven't posted on this story in a while I really meant to but I kept forgetting. Sorry guys, I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long

**Chapter 8**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya.**

I sat in the stands watching Karin as she led the rest of her team in practice. It had been exactly two weeks since the night Matsumoto and I had encountered the man in red. After that things quickly settled back to normal; even the fluctuations in the atmosphere stopped. It's like after that night they completely disappeared. After notifying the soul society of the encounter that we had with the enemy they ordered for Yumichika and Ikkaku to stay and watch over Karakura town for the duration of the month.

"Alright nice job girls, see you next week." Karin said as she waved to the rest of her team and walked up the step of the stands to where I was sitting.

"You ready to head home?" she asked. I looked away from my phone for a second catching her eyes as I did so. It was just a glance; we only locked eyes for a second but I felt like so much more was going on. The look in her eyes sent a small shiver down my spine; I had never seen her look like that before. She didn't look like her normal self.

I don't know how we ended up taking the long way back to her apartment but I didn't mind. It was a nice evening out anyway. Everything was so calm and quiet. I felt her take hold of my hand and wrap her fingers around mine; I turned my head trying to hide the blush on my face. We walked through the park hand in hand.

"Toshiro," Karin said shyly. She glanced over at me then looked back to the ground quickly.

"Yeah?" I asked trying to act as if I hadn't noticed her.

"Uh…never mind." She said in a sigh. She had something to tell me and it really seemed to bother her.

"What's the matter?" I asked. She kept her eyes on the ground and we continued to walk down the path. "Come on you can tell me; I won't judge." I said. She stopped walking and turned to face me fully.

"Do shinigami have dreams?" she asked. Her question sounded almost too silly to be related to anything important.

"Of course we do; why?" I pressed.

"What do you dream about?" she asked.

You. I wanted to say her so badly; I wanted to tell her everything. I wanted to share my dreams which were more like nightmare than anything else. It seemed like the more I wanted to tell her, the harder I got to find the words to describe to here exactly what I wanted to say.

"All kinds of things," I said finally. "Why are you asking?" I was genuinely curious. I wanted to see where this was going and I wasn't about to let her weasel her way out of the conversation without telling me exactly what she meant. I felt her hand tighten around mine. She looked like she was thinking about something really hard.

"I was just curious." She said trying to drop the subject; she would have no such luck.

"What do you dream about?" I asked trying to revive the dying conversation. I knew that I may have been beating a dead horse but it was worth a try.

"I…I dream about." She stopped again and looked away from me. She head was almost completely turned away from me; the only thing I could see was her hair.

"You dream about what?" I asked.

"Us…" she said quietly. Her voice trailed off like she wanted to say more but she still couldn't muster up the courage. "I dream about us being together." She said taking another shy glance at me. Her cheeks and nose turned bright red when she realized that I was looking directly at her. What could she possibly be embarrassed about?

"You know what, forget I said anything." She said trying to cover the tracks that she had already made.

"What are you embarrassed about?" I asked. "So you have drams about us, so what?"

"You don't get it." She said in the same soft voice as before. "I don't mean together like we are right now. I mean together." She added extra emphasis on the last word hoping that I would catch her drift. I could feel my check burn red. Of course she meant those types of dreams, why would she be embarrassed about have a regular dream about the both of us. I felt like kicking myself in the face for being so dumb. I just froze; I did know what to do or what to say so I just stood there looking at her.

"Well." Karin said as she drew in a deep breath. "I might as well put everything out on the table now that you know my secret." She turned her head and looked at me with the same look as before. The look was both serious and shy.

"So there's more?" I asked. She took a small step closer to me and looked deep into my eyes. She grabbed the front of my shirt then firmly yet gently pressed her lips against mine. I seemed like when our lips touched so did our hearts. She pulled back and looked deep into my eyes; her dark grey eyes seemed to pierce me very soul.

"I want to know if you would make my dreams come true?" she asked

**Takako**

I watched the screen closely as I smiled to myself. This was perfect little sister fire is doing better than I thought she would. It was actually a lot easier to get into the head of the white haired kid than I thought.

"Who would have thought, all it took was a kiss. She's got the little white haired captain wrapped around her finger" I said as I stared into the screen. "Look at how red his face is; must be his first time. Either that or he really likes her both situations work out very well for me."

"What are you watching brother Takako?" asked a small voice from behind me. I turned around to see little sister lightning standing directly behind my chair.

"I'm monitoring over the other sisters little one." I said to her. "I need to make sure everything is in place."

"In place for what?" she asked

"For my rise to greatness," I replied with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own bleach.**

**Chapter 9**

**Toshiro**

I stared up at the ceiling fan in the darkness; watching as it spun round and round. I sighed as the cool air brushed against my face. I felt Karin move beside me. She rolled over to face me, pressing her body closer to my body. _So it really did happen._

I got up from the bed and searched the darkness for my discarded cloths. Once I found then I walked out of Karin's room and into the living room.

"I was wondering when you were gonna come out of there." Ikkaku said once I fully stepped into the room. I closed the door behind me and look around the room. I felt my cheeks burn bright red; everyone was sitting there giving me the same goofy smile that told me that they all knew what had just happened in the other room.

"Looks like you own me 20 dollars Matsumoto." Ikkaku added. I frowned at all of them.

"Why are you all here? I thought you were supposed to be at Urahara's shop?" I asked trying to hold back my anger. The last thing I wanted to do was make a scene and wake up Karin.

"We came with Matsumoto to see if you were doing alright but it looks like you're doing great." Ikkaku said almost breaking out into laughter. I gritted my teeth together holding back the urge to jump over the back of the couch and beat the shit out of him.

"That isn't the only reason we came." Yumichika said taking control of the conversation. "We have to report back to the soul society immediately."

"But what about-"

Don't worry about it, sounded like you gave her a hell of a parting gift." Ikkaku said as he stood from the sofa and headed towards the door. There was a smug grin stretched across his face for; his sick sense of humor was something I hated about him.

"If any of you three speak of this to anyone else I swear you'll regret the day you were born." I warned.

"Alright guys enough; we need to get going." Matsumoto said as she made her way from the couch to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked a small voice. I turned to see Karin standing in the doorway of her bedroom. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Of all times why did she have to wake up now? She opened her eyes and looked at me; her eyes yearning for an answer.

"We have to go back to the soul society." I said to her once the three grinning hyenas were completely out of the room. Even though they were gone I knew they were still listening through the door.

"Huh...why?" she asked. Her expression went from sleepy to confused; I could tell from the look on her face she didn't like the idea of me leaving and neither did I.

"We have a lot going on right now, there are a lot of things that need to be taken care of and we need to get back to see that they are carried out accordingly." I said to her.

"So you're just going to leave? Just like that?" her expression changed again; from confusion to disappointment.

"I…I have to." I replied quietly. I shifted my eyes down to the floor unable to look at her face any longer.

"That isn't fair." She said almost screaming. From when I was standing I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"I know." I said unsure of what else I could say. I didn't want her to cry but I didn't know what I could do to make her feel better. All at once her whole body broke down; she fell to her knees and gave a loud sob.

"You can't do that to me. You can't just leave." She said as she looked at her hands that were positioned in her lap. "Please don't leave me Toshiro." Her plea created an image in my mind that I never wanted to see come to light in reality.

"I have to Karin, it's my job." I said to her.

"So quit, stay here with Me." she begged still on her knees. I walked over to her and placed her hands on her shoulder. She stood to her feet and whipped tears from her eyes.

"It isn't that simple, I wish it was but it isn't, I promise that I'll come back when all this is finished." I said, I kissed her forehead and walked out the door leaving her there in the living room.

"You okay Taicho?" Matsumoto asked as I stepped out into the hallway brushed past the three of them as I walked out of the door.

"I'm fine; now let's go there's work to be done." I said. Without another word I lead the way to Urahara's shop.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own bleach**

**Chapter 10**

**Toshiro**

"It's been a long time since all the captains and vice captains have been in a meeting together." I heard Renji say as we stepped through the door. It was true; there hasn't been a meeting like this since the time of the winter war. All captains walked into the meeting room and took their usual places the lieutenants lined up and took a kneeled position in front of the large door.

"I have called you all here at such short notice to announce that the soul society is once again in a state of emergency" head captain Yamamoto said as he stood in front of everyone at the head of the room. "I will now hand this meeting over to captain Kurotsuchi so that he can further explain what's been going on over the past month." He said as he stepped aside and let Mayuri take his previous position in front of everyone. He placed his hands behind his back as he scanned the room.

"The soul society is under attack by one of the former noble clans of the soul society that was exiled over 500 years ago." He said. "We don't know how they survived such a long time in the realm between this world and the real world but we have reason to believe that over time they established their own realm where they have been living and working to exact revenge upon the soul society for exiling them all those years ago."

"And who is this family?" Kenpachi asked.

"The clan's name seems to be conveniently missing from the records along with the names of the clan member and how many where living at the time of their exile." Mayuri replied.

"Then how do you even know that it's really them." Kenpachi replied. Mayuri shot him a dirty look before continuing with what he had to say.

"Although there isn't much information on the family in our records; the family's history in the combat records is immense. This family was powerful and the sort of power that they held was unique to their family only. The only people with their sort of powered were the ones directly born into the family. They kept themselves powerful by keeping their marriages inside the family."

"That's disgusting" Kenpachi said aloud to himself. I fully agree with him.

"The clan seems to have only consisted of 5 members. There were 4 children and their father. The mother of those children is completely missing from the record which leads me to believe that she died before their exile. Each child held some type of control over a different element of nature; wind water earth and fire, and their father can freely control them all. The person who attacked captain Hitsugaya used only a few strong gusts of wind and he nearly killed the captain."

"They sound like fun." Kenpachi said with a huge grin stretched across his face.

"Hardly," I replied bitterly.

"And what make you believe that they created their own realm? Couldn't they just have been hiding in Hueco Mundo" I asked getting the meeting back on track.

"Because of the disturbances in Karakura town, we think that they are trying to find a path to the soul society through Karakura town because there is none from their world; and it seems that they are getting help from some of our allies." He replied. Small gasps could be heard from all around the room.

"Allies?" Yamamoto asked.

"The wholes around Karakura town are covered with the spiritual energy off the young shinigami substitute." Mayuri said.

"So he's working with them?" Byakuya asked.

"I don't believe so; excreting so much energy at once would be quiet painful for him. I believe that they captured him and have been forcing him to create holes in Karakura town." He said. They must be strong if they've managed to capture Ichigo.

"What do you think they're planning?" I asked aloud. I wasn't talking to Mayuri but he took a deep breath and answered me anyways.

"The holes around Karakura town were just experiments. Their real plan is to rip their way into the soul society." He said. "The disturbances before where small; only big enough for one person to fit through but they have gradually been getting bigger and bigger. Soon they might even be big enough to-"

"Fit a whole army though." I said finishing his sentence, "the end of the soul society as we know it." My mind flashed back to the last words of the red man's warning as I said them out loud.

"And it does look like we have much time before that happens." Mayuri said.

"Your right; you don't." that voice, that horrible voice. Every time I hear it I felt like clawing my ears off of my head. I turned and looked towards the door but I didn't see him.

"Up here everyone." Called his voice from above us; he was floating in midair legs crossed. Now that I could see him in the light I could get a good look at him. He didn't look to be much older than I was but he was defiantly taller than I am. His dark brown hair hung down over his face covering his left eye. His mouth was fixed in a playful grin as he looked down at us all.

"How'd you get in here?" Yamamoto asked.

"You ask way too many questions, instead of worrying about the soul societies lacking security you should be worrying about you lives." He said. "It's coming you know."

"What's coming?" Yamamoto asked.

"My army of course," He said happily. "They should be here any minute."

"What happened to your father?" I asked

"I got tired of following him; so I got rid of him." He smiled then cocked his head to the left.

"You killed you own father?" Yamamoto asked in horror.

"Yeah…so?" he replied giving Yamamoto an annoyed look before turning his attention back to me. "I should be thanking you." He said pointing at me.

"Thanking me? For what?" I asked

"I would have never found a clear path to this place if I hadn't followed you and you friends back here." He said with a smile. He stood from his seated position and began to pace around above our heads. Like he was expecting something to happen; he looked up at the ceiling and frowned.

"I'm never gonna be able to see with this in the way." He said removing his hand from his pocket. He swung his arm up in the direction of the ceiling; the force it created blew a large hole in the ceiling. He smiled as he looked up at the hole he had created in the roof.

"Did you see that?" Renji whispered. "he barely moved his arm and he almost brought the whole building down."

"The wind is a powerful thing." Said the man in red as he glanced back at Renji before turning his attention be to the big hole he had made. "Oh look; they're here." He said as he looked up at the sky.

The sky above us grew dark gray. A large crack inched its way across the horizon. With a loud noise that sounded much like thunder the crack began to open. In place of it was a large gaping hole that had to be at least a mile and a half wide.

"The Cavalry is here!" said the man in a sing song voice as he marched around over our head like an excited little child. I stared up at sky in disbelief; this can't be happening now. This is crazy. The man turned around and looked down at me again. I don't know why I seemed to be his favorite person but I was.

"Hey can I ask you something?" he asked. He descended in the air until we were nearly at eye level with each other. He crossed his legs and returned to the same seated position he was in before as he floated in front of me.

"What." I replied.

"Are you scared?" he asked eyes wide with curiosity. He acts a lot like a small child.

"No." I replied matter-of-factly.

"Well you should be." He said. He looked around the room at everyone before erupting in a fit of laughter. "You all have an hour to ready yourselves before I send my men to attack. If you want to surrender now you can but just so we're clear this will be your only chance."

"We will never bow down to the likes of you." Yamamoto said sternly.

"Fine; then you can die along with the rest of those who try to resist us." he said. "And with that I bid you a fond adieu." He said before disappearing into thin air. We all stood there in silence before Yamamoto finally decided to speak up.

"Well you hear the man. An hour is not a long time so you better hurry." He said dismissing us all from the meeting.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own bleach**

**Author's note: next couple of chapter will be kinda short.**

**Chapter 11**

**Toshiro**

The air hung heavily around us as we stood ready to fight. The man in red was still dancing around like this was all some type of game. _How could he act so carefree at a time like this?_He smiled as he floated down to stand in front of us. I use the term stand loosely because his feet have yet to touch the ground.

"I think it would be rude to start a fight and not introduce you to the ones who will be taking your lives." He said with a crooked smile. _Is he really planning on introducing his whole army?_

"Oh I don't mean all those guys up there." He said jerking a finger up at the incredibly large army that was now standing in the opening of the hole. "They're merely puppets made by sister earth. These are the ones I want to introduce you to." He said as he gestured behind him. Standing there were four girls in different colored masks. He can't possibly be serious? So his whole army is four people?

Step forward and introduce yourselves sisters." He said before moving off to the side.

The first girl stepped forward removing her hands from behind her back as she did so. She was about average height with short black hair that sat in a spiked mess on the top of her head. Her mask was green and had markings that looked a lot like leaves that surrounded the holes cut where her eyes were.

"I am earth." She said. She voice was small but it was full of authority.

"I am water." Said the second girl as she stepped forward; her mask was blue and hard white swirls representing waves on the sides of the masks on top of her cheeks. She was the tallest of the four girls; her long white hair almost touched her heels it was so long.

"I am sister lightning," Said the smallest girl; She only looked old enough to be an elementary school student. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail that stopped at the back of her shoulders; it was held up by a big yellow bow. Her mask covered the whole left side of her face. There was a big black lightning bolt that ran down the length of the entire mask.

"And I am fire." Said the last girl as she stepped in front of the other three, Her mask was bright red and was the only one that didn't cover her whole face. The mask looked a lot like the super heroes in the comic books from the real world that Renji is always reading. The only thing different about her mask is that they were no eyes holes on it. Other than that the mask had no markings

"I know lightning isn't an official element but the girl is talented. I just had to." Said the man in red. "So are you all ready to die?" he asked.

"You seem very confident in yourself Takako." Yamamoto said as he stepped out in front of everyone. "Taking advantage of simple human girl with high spirit energy, It's sickening."

"And so it that mound of wrinkled skin you call your face." He snapped in reply. "Sister earth, Summon you warriors!"

The girl in the green mask three he hands into the air then brought them down again. The earth statues came to life and rushed at us. The war has begun.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Matsumoto**

I stayed as close to the captain as I could possibly manage without getting in the way of his attacks. He had release his bankai some time ago and it was steadily approaching its limit. When it does I need to be as close to him as possible to make sure that I can move him to safety.

_'Just don't slip up, stay sharp, and keep your eyes on the captain.'_ I thought to myself. _'Just do that and everything will be fine.'_

**Renji**

"So you charged right past the foot soldiers to get to me huh?" asked the girl in the blue mask. She had introduced herself as sister water before the fight had begun. Before I could take a single step towards her she disappeared completely.

"If you plan on defeating me you're going to have to be a little faster than that." She said as she appeared behind me.

"What the hell are you?" I asked as I continued to block the mirage of attacks she sent in my direction. She must not be that powerful considering the fact that she was using the same attack repeatedly; it must be the only one she has. She thrust her arm forward sending a strong heavy stream of water shooting my way. She's foolish. Her stance is unbalanced and it leaves her wide open. Whoever trained this girl was something short of an amateur.

"Howl Zabimaru!" I screamed awakening my shikai from its dormant state.

"Finally getting serious huh?" she asked as she sent another stream of water in my direction. It grazed past my arm nearly burning right through my sleeve.

"What the hell was that?" I asked as I looked down at my singed sleeve. The fabric was still smoking.

"What? You thought that I could only shoot cold water?" she asked. "In addition to being able to control any body of water I come into contact with I can also change its temperature to that of my choosing." She held her hand up creating a ball of water in her hand.

"I can take water from just about anywhere and use it however I please." She said. The ball in her hand started to bubble and steam. She cocked her arm back and brought it forward again sending the boiling ball of water in my direction. I moved to the left allowing the ball to shoot right past me.

"After all that you can still only shoot in a straight line." I said observing the wet spot on the wall behind me where her attack had ended up.

"Ha! that's what you think. You're real lucky you moved or else that would be your pretty little face." she said pointing past me. I turned to see that the wet spot on the wall had been replaced by a large hole. The water from before had completely burned through the concrete wall. If that would have hit me I probably would have been dead.

"Hey! You really shouldn't get so distracted during I fight!" she screamed. I turned around fast enough just to take a boiling water ball to the chest. As soon as the water touched me it burned right through my cloths and singed the skin underneath that.

"Shit!" I yelled as I quickly slipped my arms out of the sleeves and removed the damp clothing leaving only my pants behind.

"I'm through playing games with you, now it's time to get serious." I said as I took I wide fighting stance holding Zabimaru out in front of me. "Bankai!"

"That's a pretty little snake, what do you call it?" she asked

"Hihio Zabimari." I replied.

"A nice name for suck a cuddly snake," She said with a wide smile mimicking the cynical facial expression her 'brother' was holding.

"You're underestimating me, haven't you been taught that during a fight you should be ready for anything and the last thing that you should ever do is underestimate your opponent." I said. She rolled her eyes at my words before brushing strand of long white hair away from her face.

"I'm not under estimating you; I just know that I'm better." She replied before charging me again.

"That's it, just a little closer you cocky little floozy." I said as I position Zabimaru directly in front of me.

"You gonna make a move or did you bring out your little pet just for show?" she asked as she leapt into the air.

"Nope, I just wanted to make sure I had a clear shot." I replied.

"A clear shot?" she asked.

"Yep, Hikotsu Taihho(baboon bone cannon)!" I said. She's fast, I knew there was no way the shot would hit her but it could slow her down a bit if I did manage to hit her. she moved aside right before my attack made full contact with her, just like I had predicted she would.

"Ha! You missed!" she yelled whirling around to watch the shot disappear on the horizon.

"I don't think so," I said holding my hand up in front of me. "I can never get this right but now would be as good a time as ever to try."

"Your pathetic, the most mediocre fighter I've ever seen in my life." she said with her back still turned to me.

"I may be mediocre but you can't blame a guy for trying." I said as I quickly sheathed Zabimaru and brought my hands back up in front of me. I only have one shot at this so I have to move quickly before she turns back around. "hado #31 shakkaho!"

The smaller red blast left my hands and flew directly at the girl in front of me. She turned around just fast enough to prevent the attack from hitting her directly in her face. The little red ball of energy gazed the side of her face knocking her mask to the ground. I and a few others around me watched in awe as the girl that I had been fighting fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Dammit! I knew I should have sworn the masks on before we left. I knew one of them was going to slip up and get their mask knocked off." He rolled his eyes but remained in his seated position away from the rest of us. He made no move to come down and see about his fallen friend.

"That must be it, that's how he controls them." I walked over and grabbed the girl by the shoulders.

"Hey! Can you hear me? Wake up." I said as I continued to shake her by the shoulders. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at me.

"w-who are you?" she asked. Her voice had changed quite a bit from just a minute ago. Her voice was soft and small; now that her mask was gone she resembled the little girl I knew she was.

"My name is Abarai Renji. Do you know where you are?" I asked.

"No I don't but I-I want to go home." she replied. I watched silently as tears started to well up in her eyes. I whipped them away as they rolled down her cheeks.

"Don't worry; I'll take you home as soon as this is all over." I said.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," I replied. I gathered her into my arms again and headed in the direction of the 4th squad barracks. I grabbed the man nearest to me by the collar.

"The masks are what's controlling the girls. Remove the masks and they lose their powers." I said to him before I unhanded him. "Tell them to remove and break the masks without hurting the girls behind them." I instructed before I turned and left the battlefield making sure I stomped her mask to pieces before I left.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Ikkaku**

"What the hell is this girl made of? She's taking hits strong enough to bring a grown man to their knees without a problem. Every time I hit her she just get back up again like I wasn't hitting her hard at all.

"Is that all? I really thought someone of your rank would be more of a challenge." Said the girl in the little green mask as she stood to her feet again; that was my seventh time hitting her dead on only for her to get back up again as if nothing had happened at all.

"The masks! Knock off their masks!" there came screams from all around me giving me the one instruction I needed. They would wait until I wasted all of my energy fighting to actually tell me how we're supposed to beat this little monster. I don't know if this will really work but I'm starting to run out of options so I have to try something.

I threw down the remains of my zanpakuto and looked up at her. She only had a few scratches rom falling down on the ground. I on the other hand was beaten nearly to hell and I knew it. I could feel both sweat and blood as it dripped down numerous parts of my body and landed on the ground with a soft tap.

"What are you finished?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Not even close." I said before charging the small girl head on.

She didn't even flinch, instead she took a wide stance stomping her right foot to the ground as she did so. Rock floated into the air around her. She balled her hands into fists and held them out in front of her. The rock attracted to her hand as if they were magnets covering her arms from her fists to her elbows. This was about to get really interesting.

"Don't you think that's cheating?" I asked finally reaching her throwing the first punch. She didn't move, she lowered her arms and willingly let my fist collide with her mask cracking only a little. She returned with a punch to my abdomen that hit me directly in the ribs. I cringed at the feeling of my bones giving way to the force of her punch.

"The mask," I repeated to myself. I reached out to her face. She was in the middle of another punch that was probably head toward the same place because that was really the only part of my body she could reach with her small arms. Because of the rock boxing gloves she had given herself to protect her hand her forward momentum was too great to be held up by the rest of her body. I side stepped her at the last moment sending her whole body forward. I grabbed hold of the mask and ripped it from her face.

"What, are you finished?" I asked mirror her question from earlier as I threw the mas to the ground and stomped it with my foot breaking it to pieces. She was laying there sprawled out on the ground looking like she was dead.

I walked over and crouched down next to her, I was able to relax a little when I saw her chest heaving with a heavy rhythm. I hadn't killed her she was just sleeping, very uncomfortably at that. I gathered the sleeping girl in my arm and headed in the direction of the 4th squad barracks.

"It's amazing how much of a monster you can make out of a simple child." I said to myself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Yumichika**

So all I have to do is get ahold of that ugly little mask a take it off of her. That should be easy after I get around the fact that she flying around at an incredibly high speed and throwing lightning bolts down at me at the same time. Let's face it getting anywhere near the girl will be nearly impossible.

"All this static is messing up my hair." I said as I looked up at her. Her face twisted into a smile. She raised her hands up above her heads and summoned more lightning. The sky above us all crackled and flashed with light. The lighting gravitated towards her hands and created one long spear of lightning.

"It's no fun if you never let me hit you." She said rising the spear up in the air and sent it racing down in my direction. Now that one was aimed for my head, she was either trying to mess up my hair to take my head off and I don't take kindly to someone trying to do either one.

"Come on you feathery eyed freak, give me a little of a challenge." She screamed.

"Don't you get it you wretch?" I asked

"Get what?" she replied in a nasty tone.

"I'm entirely too beautiful to be fighting the likes of you, go find an opponent of your own level." I said shooing her away with my hand.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked.

"I'm saying that you're too ugly for me to fight." I turned my head away from her.

"How dare you!" she hissed in a low voice, the sky around us grew increasingly dark. Lighting flashed all around her showing how angry she really was. I dodged the attacked sent down in my direction by the angry little girl.

"You should learn to keep your cool when fighting. You're already unbecoming enough." I said to her, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Shut up you arrogant jerk!" she yelled.

"Me? A jerk?" I asked while dodging two more lightning bolts. "I'd beg to differ."

"Sure you would, that's exactly what I stupid jerk like you would do." She said as she continued to attack me. With each passing minute she was getting slower and slower in her attacks. She was starting to get tired. I was in her face before she even had time to blink, with her reaction time drastically slowed due to fatigue it was very easy to surprise her. I reached out for her mask but was quickly stopped.

"Big mistake," she said in a low voice. She reached up with both arms and brought them down again as if she was scratching the air, lighting swept down and wrapped around me securing my tightly, I struggled against the bindings trying to free myself.

"Now I've got you," she said triumphantly.

"You really think so?" I asked with a small smile. She nodded and placed her hand on the lighting holds grinning wildly.

"This is for calling me ugly." She said. Shocks of electricity ran through the holds and pulsed through my entire body making my scream out in pain/ she was going to kill me, I knew it. I couldn't use my arms or legs; I was complexly trapped, the only thing I had to use was…

"I only tell the truth." I said through the pain. "You are ugly."

"Don't say that again." she said sending another round of electricity through my whole body.

"it's a good thing you have on that mask, that way I don't have to see what you face looks like." I said.

"Say one more thing and I promise you'll regret it." She said leaning her face closer to mine.

"I'll regret this either way so I can say whatever I want." I said.

"What?" she asked.

That time I didn't answer; I closed my eyes and threw my head back as far as I could manage. I brought it back forward with all of the strength I had left in my body. My forehead collided with her mask cracking it. She staggered back and the grip of the lighting ropes loosened. I managed to get one hand out from under them and grabbed hold of the front of her cloths. I pulled her forward with my hands and threw my head forward at the same time. The impact was enough to completely break the mask and knock her unconscious. The ropes loosened completely before disappearing.

"I held her in my arms as I moved her over to safe spot. I laid her down on the ground and looked her over one more time.

"You're not as ugly as I thought." I said a sticky liquid ran down my forehead and onto my face. I reached up with my hand and wiped it away

"No, I'm bleeding! Well I guess I need to go to the 4th squad to get this treated before it leaves a scar." I said to her. I grabbed the girl by the arms and pulled her to her feet. She may have been little but she's defiantly heavier than any little girl I've ever encountered. I hooked my arm underneath hers and proceeded to drag her in the direction of the medical barracks.


	15. Chapter 15 (part 1)

**Chapter 15 (Part 1)**

**Takko**

"dammmit." I said to myself as I looked down on the scene underneath me. Once sister earth was taken out all of her soldiers were reduced to nothing more that clay statues as they had originally been. I looked down and watched as sister lightning was taken away by a shinigami with feathers around his eyes. I never thought a pretty boy like him would go so far as to head butt his opponent for the win.

"I knew I should have sewed the damned masks on before we came. These stupid little girls are completely hopeless." I said.

"You should not have brought them along." Said sister fire in a calm voice.

"Well I thought they would have been more capable than they turned out. They can't all be as skillful as you are dearest sister." I said to her.

"Fine then, I'll take care of them, all of the-" I watched silently as sister fire crumbled to her knees cursing the pain that has kept her immobile for most of the fight.

"What seems to be the matter dear sister?" I asked.

"This damned girl, her will is a lot stronger than the others. I'm in control but she still putting up a fight" she said as she stood to her feet and composed herself.

"What, are you saying that you can't hold a simple little girl at bay?" I asked.

"You say that like she's an easy one to get ahold of, remember how much trouble you went through trying to capture her soul?" sister fire asked.

"Yes she was rather bothersome, but luckily I had you there to help lock her away, while she had no one to help set her free." I said to her. She turned her head in my direction, since her mask covered her whole face I couldn't see the emotion that she was holding.

"Sister fire, get rid of the white haired captain for me, he's starting to become an eyesore." I said to her before shooing her away.

"Yes brother," she said before heading down into the battlefield striking down everyone who stepped in her bath with brilliantly colored fire attacks. Now this is the show I've been waiting for.


	16. Chapter 15 (Part 2)

**Chapter 15 (part 2)**

**Toshiro**

I watched Yumichika carry the third girl away from the battle grounds. It looked like he was more worried about himself that the unconscious girl he was dragging along with him.

"You should stop getting distracted by every little thing that goes on around you Toshiro, worrying about other can prove to be your downfall very soon." Said a calm voice from behind me, I turned to see the girl in the red mask sitting cross-legged in the air behind me. She rose to her feet and got into a fighting stance in front of me.

"You're the last one left, after I defeat you it's all over for all of your side." I said as I raised Hyorinmaru and pointed the tip of the sword directly at her.

"You say that like this is going to be an easy task, I promise you the contrary young captain." She replied in a calm manner.

"You're really underestimating my power miss." I said to her.

"I'm not underestimating; I just know how weak you are." She replied.

"She isn't like the others you know; she's a lot more powerful than them." Takko said as he laid flat out of his stomach and rested his head in both of his hands.

"What was that?" I asked.

"She was the most powerful of all the girls I had come across when searching for new sisters." He said.

"New sisters?" I asked.

"Yeah, all of mine where dead so I needed new ones. I'm the only original member of my family left; the girls you see are only forgeries of my lost family members. It gets lonely when you have no one to talk to and fighting all of you at once would have taken too much of my energy so I found these girls and they were all working out just fine until you ruined that masks I worked so hard to make." He said shooting me an angry glare.

"You kidnapped these girls and brain washed them." I said.

"Well yeah if you want to look at it that way I did." He said. "But this one is different, she's my favorite because I didn't have to brainwash her. She had so much natural power that all I had to do was awaken the evil that was inside her." he brought his hands up and made a little smoke cloud in front of him and signify her transformation, as if it had been some type of magic trick or something.

"Who was she….before you took ahold of her mind?" I asked.

"Why don't you show him who you really are sister." Takko said to the girl in the red mask who had been silently listening to our entire conversation.

"No," she replied calmly.

"aww, why not?" he asked.

"Because if I show him my face he'll never fight me fairly; I want him to fight with everything in him and lose without ever knowing the true face of his killer." She replied in a dark cold voice.

"Fine then," Takko said with a shoo of his hand. "Go on and kill him and stop wasting time." He said before looking away from the both of us as if we bored him.

She lifted her arms and embraced herself tightly. I watched on with a mixture of horror and amazement as the girl in front of me burst into flames.

"Captain!" yelled Matsumoto from behind me. I turned and halted her where she stood.

"Stay back Matsumoto!" I yelled. I turned back around and face the girl.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" the release of my bankai gave me some relief from the scorching heat that was eliminating from the girl's body even though she was about 20 feet away from me.

"I'll let you make the first move captain." Said the girl in a plain monotone.

**Matsumoto**

The captain told me to stay back so that's what I have to do. No matter what I can't advance to help him because that would be disobeying his orders. I stood and watched as all of the captain's attacks were melted away by the strong fire barrier that was still wrapped around the girl stand before us all. No matter what angel he came at her he was blocked in one way or another by her fire.

"Tell me, why are so familiar?" rasped the captain, his breathing was labored and he was covered from head to toe in sweat from both fighting his hardest and the smoldering heat that was coming from the girl.

"I don't know, but it seems like I know you as well." She replied.

"Who were you before he took over your mind?" asked the captain.

"Don't be absurd, I was always the same as I am now. Brother hasn't taken over any part of me; he's only freed Me." she replied.

"Freed you from where?" he pressed.

"From the darkness that I had been locked inside for-" she stopped the girl crumbled to her knees holding her head. I wouldn't know but judging by her screams she was in a great deal of pain.

That's when I saw it. The fire around her had completely extinguished for a second then came right back.

"What is this darkness that you speak of!?" I asked.

"Shut up," she hissed as she struggled to get back to her feet.

"What are you afraid of?" I challenged. "Do you think that the darkness will come back?" The fire faded for a second time but came back after a couple seconds.

"Do you think it will rise up from the depths of your soul and take you hostage again?!" I screamed as loud as I could. The flames went out completely this time. The captain had no problem following the directions I was laying out for him. As soon as the flames went out for the third time her was there. He grabbed the mask with his free hand that wasn't holding Hyorinmaru and ripped it from the girl's face.

Then everything stopped. The whole world went silent. We're all frozen in place.

"It can't be," said the captain snapping out of his trance long enough to mutter those words.

"K-Karin," I said to myself.

"How dare you call me by such a name, I have nothing in common with that stupid little wretch." Said the girl who had been wearing the red mask, She raised her hand and bright red flame shot in my direction.

"Move Matsumoto!" screamed the captain. I tried but it was like my feet were cemented in place. I could move, all I could do is brace myself for the attack careening towards me.

I stood there and waited but it never came. I re- opened my eyes and looked around.

"T-taicho, you protected me." I said.

"Just returning the favor now get out of here like I told you to." He replied.

"Hai," I said to him.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Toshiro**

'This can't be real, this isn't happening.' I thought to myself. I felt light headed, my legs were completely numb. It was Karin but it wasn't her. It was the Karin from my dreams, the one with the pale skin and the bright red eyes.

My zanpakuto was unsteady in my trembling hands as stared at the red eyed girl in front of me.

"State your name." I demanded.

"I don't have one, it isn't important anyway." she said as she took a fighting stance allowing her power to surge from her body in an intimidating way. "You won't be alive much longer anyway." she said before she broke into a sprint and charged at me.

**Karin Kurosaki**

"Let me out of here!" I screamed. "I wanna get out, let me out!" I screamed up to her. The shackles around my wrists and ankles were cold and they were starting to give me goose bumps all over my arms and legs.

"Shut up girl!" she replied in a loud voice. I hated that voice; it was starting to drive me mad. I sat up and started pulling on the shackles trying to pull them from the places on the floor where they had been bolted down.

"You'll only end up hurting yourself." Said a small voice to my left, I looked over to see Azumi sitting next to me. Her long white hair was stained with both sweat and blood. She had been here longer than I had. She was the first of any of us to be locked in here.

"These aren't regular shackles, they might look old but their stronger than anything that we could break on our own. They have to be destroyed from the outside." She said, the outside meaning that they person who had trapped us here had to be defeated and their magic lifted from ours souls. Pulling at them would only end up hurting me.

"Azumi, your fading away." I said quietly. She looked down at her body and nodded slightly. She was leaving now. Her shackles had been removed and now she was being freed. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and smiled.

"Promise me that we'll get to see each other on the other side." She said as she brought her hand up and whipped the tears from her cheeks.

"I promise," I said before shielding my eyes from the bright flash of yellow light that was engulfing her body. When the light faded she was gone and I was alone.

"Somebody please get me out of here." I said into the darkness.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

I want to fight her but I can't. What if I hit her and end up hurting Karin's body. I can't do that. If I hurt her body then she might never be able to come back to her normal self.

"What are you doing captain, fight back!" Matsumoto yelled from wherever she was standing. I told her to get away and she still didn't listen.

I probably wouldn't have been able to fight back even if I wanted to. From where Matsumoto was standing she couldn't see that most of my chest was burned and bleeding. When I tried to black her attack as best as I could but it was too powerful to stop completely. As a last resort I had to use myself as I shield so Matsumoto didn't get hurt.

"I can't do it….I can't hurt her Matsumoto." I said. I really couldn't do it.

Everything happened so fast that I didn't even realize what was going on until it had already happened. I stared into those cold red eyes as a hot searing pain crept its way into my chest.

"Captain!" Matsumoto screamed. The sound of her voice brought back flashes of the night I had been attacked by Takko on the street of Karakura Town. My mind still couldn't register what was happening but I knew by the sound of Matsumoto's voice that it wasn't good.

"You shouldn't let your mind wander during a fight with a dangerous opponent." Said the red eyed girl in a low monotone as she pulled her hand from my chest, her entire arm was stained red from her elbow all the way to her fingertips and that's when I realized just what had happened. She had taken full advantage of my moment of distraction and went in for the final blow.

I knew it was over in the moment when I felt the darkness starting to creep into my line of vision. Everything was getting cloudy and the pain in was unbearable. Everything was a blur' the only think I could feel was the wind whipping past my face as I fell to the ground. I was falling but I never felt my body some in contact with the ground below the only thing I could see was the bright blonde color of Matsumoto's hair and the only thing I could hear was the distance sound of her voice calling out my name.

_It' happening again, I'm dying again._


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Matsumoto**

I don't want this to happen again, this can't happen again, defiantly not now. I cradled the captain's head in my lap as I waved my arms and screamed for help. I was screaming as loud as I could but it was like no one was listening to me. I pulled him from the ground and started running with him.

Everything around me was growing dark like it did that night in Karakura Town when we first encountered this Takko person.

"Please don't die captain, you promised me you wouldn't do this to me again." I said as I swiftly made my way to the fourth squad barracks. I squinted against the bright light as I ran in through the front door and went straight to the back to where the patients were being held.

I guess the sight of the both of us was probably a shock to everyone there. seeing me run into the room covered in blood, holding my captain who had a gigantic hold in the middle of his chest wasn't something that you would see every day, even if you did work in the 4th squad.

They rushed around my and started running test and asking me questions about what happened. I laid him down on the bed and moved back to the corner and watched them work. They ran around in circles trying to tend to the captain doing whatever they could to keep him alive. I balled into the corner and watched just like I had done that night at Urahara's shop. There was nothing else that I could really do to help' all I could do was sit there and watch.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

"Hello!" I screamed.

"Is there anyone there!?" I asked in the darkness. I didn't know where I was, I couldn't see anything. It was so dark that I couldn't even see my hand as I held it up in front of my face.

"Hello, can anyone hear me!?" I yelled. I staggered forward with no real direction to head in. I couldn't see where I was going so I didn't know if I was walking around in circles, or if I was going anywhere at all. I held my arms out in front of me as I headed in the direction that I figured was straight.

From where I was I could see a light up ahead. I dropped my hands and started running. I don't know what was in the direction of that light or even if it was something evil there, I just didn't want to be in the dark anymore.

After everything that happened to day what I saw at the end of the darkness wasn't something that surprised me.

"Karin…is that you." I said from where I was standing. The girl sitting on the floor looked up at me. In that moment sad grey eyes locked onto my cold teal ones.

"Toshiro!" she said excitedly as she rose from the floor quickly and tried to run in my direction probably forgetting that her entire body was secured to the flor by chains and bolts. I ran over and wrapped my arms around her as tightly as I could

"I thought I was never going to see you again." she said as she clung to the back of my cloths desperately as if at any moment I was going to evaporate and disappear.

"You've been in this place the entire time?" I asked

"I tried to get out but I can't go it on my own." She replied.

"What do I have to do to free you?" I asked.

"you have to defeat the one that's controlling the entire thing. You have to kill Takko." She replied.

Why is there always some nearly impossible task getting in the way of me getting what I want. There isn't any possible way I'll be able to defeat him on my own. What am I going to do?

"Don't be afraid." Karin whispered in my ear. "I'm right here with you." She said as he locked her fingers behind my neck and pulled my lips down to meet hers.

"I'm gonna get you out of here." I promised pressing my forehead to hers.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Matsumoto**

I was sitting in the corner hugging my knees to my chest watching numerous members of the 4th squad come in and look over the captain's vitals before exiting the room and going to another patient. It felt like the air was suddenly thickened every time he and I were left in the room alone. I heard the creaking of the bed spring as the captain tossed around on the bed. I looked up to see the captain standing from the bed.

"You shouldn't be awake." I said in a quiet voice. I walked over to him and grabbed his should only to realize that he wasn't himself. He was standing in front of me but it was like he was sleep walking or something. He pulled away from me and headed over to the door.

"Captain, where are you going?" I asked as I watched him walk towards the door. He didn't answer; his eyes were still closed as if he was sleeping. I continued to scream but it was like I just couldn't reach him. He walked out of the room without a word

"Be careful captain." I said quietly

**Toshiro**

I don't know how the hell I'm going to do this but something has to be done. I could see that in the time I was asleep that things had grown completely out of hand. The girl who had taken over Karin's body was still going on a rampage through seireitei. Almost everything was engulfed in flames. Half of the troops were struggling to hold back the girl. The other half was trying to put out the fires she had started with her attacks.

"Come out for more I see." Takko said as he sat cross legged above us.

"Don't listen to him Toshiro. He's just trying to get under your skin." Said Karin in a stern voice, I couldn't see her but it sounded like she was standing right next to me speaking directly into my ear.

"How are you doing that Karin?" I asked.

"You're still asleep Toshiro." She replied calmly.

"What?" I asked as I looked around. How was I asleep? I could see everything as if it was happening right in front of my eyes and I could have sworn that I had walked out of the 4th squad barracks a minute ago.

"I don't have a lot of time to explain but the only way I could help you was you to still be asleep while you were fighting." She said. She was right, what she said wasn't making a lot of sense because I was sure that I was awake. I had to be awake. Everything was too real for me to be asleep.

"Dammit Toshiro, you're still asleep! you're sleep walking." Karin yelled.

"Okay I get it, just tell me how to get rid of this guy." I snapped.

"Don't yell at me I'm trying to help you!" she retorted.

"Isn't that sweet, I lovers quarrel." Takko said as he continued to float above us. "Sister fire."

"Yes brother." said the girl

"Kill them both." Takko ordered.

"Yes brother." She replied as she charged at me for the millionth time that day. She was moving so fast that I couldn't even see where she was.

"Left." Karin said.

"What?" I asked.

"Left, move left!" she screamed. I took a quick step to the left and a bright shot of fire zoomed past me. It would have surely taken my head off if I didn't move like Karin told me.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"She was a part of me before she was let free. I'm still partially connected to her so I'm able to sense her to some extent." She replied.

"So what are you saying?" Toshiro asked.

"I'm saying that I can track her, listen to me and you won't get hurt." She ordered.

"Alright, I'm trusting you to not get me killed." I said to her.

"You idiot, I love you too much to let that happen." She replied.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Toshiro**

"Right, left, right. Watch your head!" Karin said as she continued to holler out instructions that I faithfully followed.

"This is starting to get a little tedious Karin." I said to her.

"It surely is." Takko said with a crooked smile. "Get rid of them sister fire, and make hast. There are things that I need to get done before the day is out." she said. That arrogant bastard is really starting to get on my nerves.

"Yes brother." Said the girl in the same dry monotone before coming to strike again, she let he reiatsu flare around here. It was enough to bring me to my knees but I held my ground I couldn't let him know that he had an advantage over me in any sort of way.

"Don't back down Toshiro, this is your only chance." Karin said sternly.

"My only chance for what?" she asked.

"To kill her," Karin replied.

"What about your body Karin?" I asked.

"Don't worry. It'll be alright, just give it everything you've got." She replied.

I did just what she said. I let do and gave in to everything. My pain and my fear were gone. I put everything I had into my last attack. Absolutely everything.

"You did it Toshiro." Karin said as finally. Her voice as happy but strained at the same time.

"Karin…what's wrong?" Toshiro asked.

"Nothing Toshiro, nothing is wrong." She replied as her voice slowly began to fade. I continued to call out to her but she didn't answer me.

"Karin! Answer me Karin!" I screamed but she never answered.

"You killed her." Takko said

"What did you say?" I asked. I balled my hands into fists and looked up at him. this bastard was still smiling down at me like I was telling him a joke or something. I wanted to go over and rip the skin from his face then shove it down his bastardly little throat.

"You heard me, you killed her. you killed both of them." he repeated.

"That's it I'm gonna kick your ass." I said gritting my teeth.

"You seem a little confident for someone so weak." He said.

"And you're pretty arrogant for someone who's just lost his entire army." I replied.

"I didn't need those idiot girls to take down this entire establishment. I just didn't want to go through the trouble of doing it on my own." He said as he finally got into a standing position to face me.

"I'm going to kill you and every single one of your companions that chooses to stand in my way." He said with a sadistic smile.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Matsumoto**

All I could do was watch the captain charge for Takko in a blind rage. He was awake now; his eyes were open and burning with rage. The only time I had seen him like this was when he was fighting Aizen during the winter war. I never thought I would be seeing it again but here it was.

I went over to where Karin was laying and got down on my knees. I pulled her head into my lap and started to brush the hair and dirt from her face.

"It's alright Karin; this is going to be over soon." I said to her.

"Matsumoto." Said a soft voice from underneath me, I looked down to see Karin looking up at me. She was back to normal now. I stared down into her gray eyes desperately trying to keep myself from crying.

"Yes, Karin?" I asked.

"I have to go." She said simply.

"Go where?" I asked. She rolled onto her side on used her arms to push herself from the ground.

"I have to go help Toshiro." She replied.

"Karin you're still hurt, how can you possibly help him now?" I asked. I sucked in a deep breath as I watched her hands go up in flames.

"I might be hurt, but I'm not useless." She said as she glanced back with a confident smile.

**Toshiro**

"Die you bastard!" I screamed as I threw myself at him again. It's like I couldn't hit him no matter what I did. As soon as I got close enough to strike he was gone.

"I don't think I like the way you're speaking to my little captain." He replied. He was right in front of me in the blink of an eye. He put his entire palm to my face and pushed me down towards the ground. The force of his push was like something I never felt before. My body didn't stop until my back collided with the ground with the loud bang.

"I'm getting really tired of seeing you. I wish that you would just die you little shit." He said as he came down from the air for the first time in the entire battle. His feet touched the ground and he stalked in my direction.

"Don't take another step Takko." Said another voice; A familiar voice. My heart skipped a beat as I craned my neck to look in the direction of the voice and there she stood.

"Karin." I said. I couldn't help but let a smile work its way across my lips. She wasn't dead, she's alive.

"You think just because you regained control of our body that you can beat me?" Takko asked.

"I don't think I can, I know I can." She replied.

"You're confidence is so beautiful." He replied with a wide smile.

"And you're arrogance is disgusting." She said coldly.

"I'm really going to enjoy killing the both of you." Takko said with a smile.


	22. Chapter 21 (Part 1)

Chapter 21 (part 1)

Toshiro

I don't know what she was planning but something I telling me that I'll be better following Karin's lead then going at it alone with no plan at all.

"Toshiro," Karin said sternly.

"Yes," I replied

"I know how to beat him." She said.

"So you've know this the entire time and you haven't said anything to anyone else?" I asked.

"What the hell do you mean the only person that could hear me was you and you weren't even listening most of the time." She replied.

"But you-"

"Look this isn't the time to arguing." She said.

"Well, how are we going to beat him?" I asked. She looked back at me with a serious glare.

"I need to see the other girls." She said.

"Are you suggesting that we leave the fight?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess that is what I'm asking you to do." She said.

"But, we can't just leave. We're in the middle of a war." I said matter-of-factly, she rolled her eyes.

"You want to beat him or not?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it Hitsugaya taicho," said a voice from behind us. Standing there was Matsumoto and her entire group of drunken monkeys.

"Bring the girl to the barracks and we'll cover you here until you get back." Ikkaku said calmly.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"We'll be fine captain, trust me." Matsumoto said with a smile. I nodded and Karin and I left the battlefield.

"So what do you need the other girls for?" I asked.

"Their power," she replied.

"You've lost me again." I replied bluntly.

"Takko sister, sister fire, She's a part of me. Now that we're one again I can see everything they she experienced while she was using my body." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I can remember Takko tell his sister about a technique that they used. He called it Soul leeching or something like that. Whatever it is I think it might be powerful enough to stop him." She replied.

"So this soul leeching, what is it exactly?" I asked as we walked into the front door of the 4th squad barracks and straight to the back room where the other 'sisters' were being held. All of the girls were being kept in the same room surrounded with security for safe keeping.

"Help me move the beds into a circle." Karin instructed as soon as we got into the room. I went over to the first bed and carefully but hastily pulled it away from the wall and into the formation Karin was creating with a different bed. After all three of them were put into place Karin got into the middle of the circle.

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked.

"Of course it will," Karin replied simply, like doing this one with will make everything go away and the soul society will be normal again.

"You still haven't explained how it works." I said to her.

"Takko said that I was different from the other girls, but he never specified exactly how different I was." She started. "We are all reincarnations of his lost sisters after thousands and thousands of years. The rest of the girls only held about twenty percent of the original power that Takko's original sister had; I only the other hand still held forty-five percent of my powers. I don't know what made me different but it was probably because sister fire was the most powerful of all the siblings."

"You having more power than them means that it's easier for you to use the same fighting styles they did back then." I said to her.

"Exactly," she said with a nod. "This technique is supposed to be the most powerful one that they have and it was only used in dire situations."

"Are you sure it's safe?" I asked.

"I promise," she replied. I nodded.

**Karin**

'_**So you aren't going to tell him the truth?'**_ asked her voice from the back of my mind. Even though she was supposed to have been absorbed back into whatever part of my mind she had been ripped from she wasn't, she still stayed behind to pester me with her un-need comments and senseless questions.

I didn't answer.

'_**Fine have it your way, if your will to die for this shithole of a place them so be it.'**_ she said.

Still I didn't answer, if I did Toshiro would hear me and he would know that something was up. If he knew what this power really was, and what I was trying to do then he would surely try to stop me. I can't let him do that, it's partly my fault that all this happened in the first place. Now I'm going to fix it an no one is going to stop me.

'_**Hmm, you going one-on-one against my brother, this should be fun to watch'**_ she asked herself.


	23. Chapter 21 (part 2)

**Chapter 21 (Part 2)**

**Toshiro**

I took a step back and gave Karin all the room she needed. I wanted to help but in the end the only thing I could do was stand back and watch. Karin was standing directly in the middle of the circle with the palms of her hands turned outwards toward the circle of girl around her.

"Fire, Earth, Water, and lightning," She called out to them. I was surprised how quickly they 'answered' her call. I know Karin said this was safe but this doesn't look safe at all. Maybe it was the way all of their bodies were glowing or the gigantic Cracks in the walls and floor. Other than that it looked beautiful, the different colored lights swirling around them.

I can actually see it; this 'leaching' thing I can see the energy flowing in the circle around them and into Karin body.

"Find peace in the Synchronized soul." She said softly and the lights stopped. It was like someone hit a light switch and turned them off.

"…Karin…" I called out to her.

"We need to go back; we don't have a lot of time left." She said to me. I nodded.

**Matsumoto**

'I don't know how long we'll be able to keep this up' I thought to myself as I watched Ikkaku and Takko going at it. Ikkaku had been chasing him around for the last ten minutes and still wasn't able to catch him. Takko wasn't slowing down in the least bit. It's like he could make the wind move his body instead of him doing it himself.

All of his energy went into his attack instead of running away from all of us.

"Ikkaku, tag me in!" Yumichika yelled. Ikkaku moved over to Yumichika and tagged his hand. Yumichika and Ikkaku switched places and he started chasing Takko.

"Matsumoto!" yelled the captain's voice. I turned around to see him and Karin sprinting back over to us. I could practically feel the energy rolling off of Karin in thick waves.

"Hmm, you're a brave one aren't you?" Takko asked. He stopped running away from Yumichika stopped to look at Karin. "You were actually dumb enough to do it."

"Dumb enough to do what?" Matsumoto asked.

"Soul leeching," Takko replied. The dead man's magic."

"Dead man?" Toshiro asked.

"That's the technique that killed my sisters the first time." Takko said.

"K-What!? Karin did you know that?" Toshiro asked. Karin wasn't looking at him or anyone else, her eyes were fixated on the ground underneath her feet.

"Yeah, I did." She replied.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Toshiro asked.

"Because I knew if I said something you wouldn't let me do it." Karin said.

"I'm defiantly not going to let you do it now." Toshiro said sternly.

"I have to," she said.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt yourself for this." Toshiro said.

"For you!?" she screamed in reply. "I can't put my life on the line for you after you nearly died for me countless times!"

"That's not what I meant-"

"It is what you meant and it's not gonna fly this time. This entire thing was practically my fault, without me he wouldn't have even been able to get here. Now shut up and let me help you fix this!" she screamed each word getting loud than the last.

"Fine, but I want you to come back." Toshiro said.

"Alright." She said.

"Promise me." Toshiro demanded.

"I promise I'll come back." She promised.


End file.
